


玫瑰

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 先寇布x菲列特利加。没有三角恋，这里菲姐对杨的感情是崇敬+憧憬，所以并没有结婚。因为第六集老先抓住菲姐的镜头(*/ω＼*)苏得我到现在忍不住啦！





	玫瑰

“到此为止吧，中尉。”那个男人接下了菲利特里加即将落下的手刀，顺势将她从地上拉了起来，待她站稳后放开了她的手。

　　“我是华尔特 冯 先寇布上校，看到你这样的美人，大伙儿都忍不住童心大起了。”男人转头看向菲列特利加，“连我也是。”

　　先寇布行了一个绅士的礼节，对菲列特利加致歉：“还请多多包涵。”

　　

　　菲列特利加对这个男人的第一印象并没有好到哪里去，和传闻一般的不羁难以捉摸，她没有在军队里见过他，但是军队里到处都是他的传说。　

　　虽然对偶像杨威利充满了信心，但是对这个男人，菲列特利加明显地缺乏信任。先寇布身上有一种和正统的同盟军人明显不同的气质，用他自己的话说这是骑士精神的浪漫，菲列特利加对这种帝国落魄贵族的奢靡味道不置评价。

　　攻略伊谢尔伦的时候他受了些伤，医疗兵处理的时候她正好在旁边，这个比她大了十几岁的男人抱怨了一句：“为什么不是温柔的护士姐姐，而是男性医疗兵呢。”菲列特利加忍不住回他：“上校，如果是护士小姐，年纪上应该能当你女儿了。”

　　先寇布用没伤的那只手摸摸自己的脸：“我有这么显老吗？”菲列特利加觉得他像只招摇的孔雀。

　　“如果是格林希尔上尉这样的美女，我能瞬间忘了疼痛的……嘶！”

　　听着二人谈话的医疗兵大力地给包扎带打了个结，菲列特利加看着那张纠结在一起的脸笑了出来。

　　

　　伊谢尔伦攻略之后，他们相处的时间明显变多了。作为杨威利的副官，菲列特利加时长需要做一些联络的工作，自然和先寇布往来不少。

　　先寇布对待工作还是很认真的，“认真履行杀人的职责。”他这么笑着评价自己，菲列特利加不知道该说什么，不过想到对方的经历，她又觉得自己什么也不用说。

　　“格林希尔小姐，工作结束之后可以一起喝一杯吗？”先寇布很礼貌地询问眼前美丽的姑娘，却意外地收到了隐隐的怒气。

　　“我并不想和您讨教格斗的技巧。”菲列特利加对自己的情绪也感觉莫名奇妙，当这个男人轻车熟路地抛开军衔，对自己说出邀请的话的时候，她有些不舒服。

　　话说出口菲列特利加就觉得有些不妥，刚要道歉，先寇布比她快了一步。

　　“哎呀，我还没有对初次见面时候的bad touch道歉，格林希尔小姐。”先寇布对着她伸出一只手，“可以让我用吻手礼对您道歉吗？”

　　菲列特利加还没有反应过来，下意识伸出了手，感觉到了玫瑰花瓣降落的触感和火焰的温度。

　　

　　先寇布遇过的美女恐怕比普通人多了好几倍，他也总有办法应对，他的危险气息反而是摄人心魄的魅力。

　　强大的女性他也不是没有见过，战乱的年代给女性更多的拼搏的机会，他不带偏见地，赞美着每一个各种意义上的美女。

　　菲列特利加 格林希尔的名号在军中至少是听说过的，第一次见面她就和传闻中的不太一样，似乎并不是那个被父亲的名头保护地很好的优等生。

　　“到此为止吧，中尉。”

　　后来他进入了十三舰队，他们的指挥官是一颗可以聚集并凝聚任何怪人的恒星，所有人心甘情愿地守护这个怎么看都不靠谱，却能守护整个舰队的提督。

　　“我从艾尔法西尔开始，下决心要跟随这个人。”菲列特利加这么说的时候眼睛里闪着光，先寇布差异自己还能被一个小自己十几岁的姑娘闪到，果然美人不分年龄。

　　“很巧，现在我们目标一致。”

　　菲列特利加抬头看着这个男人，笑容干净，“请多指教，先寇布准将。”

　　“咳咳，那我可以邀请你工作后去喝一杯吗？菲列特利加小姐。”

　　

　　救国军事会议挑起内战的时候，菲列特利加的立场有些微妙，毕竟那是她的父亲，十三舰队的氛围都有点怪怪的。

　　“……如果辞掉格林希尔上尉的话，杨提督就和脚打结的章鱼没两样了。先寇布准将就这么平谈地批评着自己的上司。

　　他觉得有必要去看看菲列特利加，却在锻炼室发现了她。

　　她满头汗水地在殴打一个沙包，出招快准狠，和他们第一天见面的那个过肩摔一样干净利落。

　　“看你这么精神，我可能是白担心了。”先寇布在门口给她鼓掌。

　　菲列特利加看到他，冲他招招手：“准将要来过两招吗？”这可真是破天荒的邀请，“我学的可是很快的，准将可千万不要藏着掖着。”

　　那之后菲列特利加毫不顾忌形象地大躺在地上，汗水让碎头发全黏在了脸上，她大口喘着气，呼吸间都是旁边坐着的男人的气息。

　　“不过我实在是个差劲的女儿呢……”菲列特利加的话说道一半，似乎是没有力气再说下去。先寇布把她汗湿的刘海撩开，菲列特利加没有拒绝这只手，那火焰的温度让她微微安心。

　　

　　后来杨威利提督被捕，退役少校菲列特利加紧急退役中将华尔特·冯·先寇布，伙同蔷薇骑士连队把人抢了出来。　　

　　曾失去了追随目标的菲列特利加再次穿上军装，先寇布感叹还是军装适合她。

　　分头行动的时候先寇布揽过菲列特利加的脖子，给了她一个吻，在她反应过来下意识要打人的时候，他潇洒转身开始行动。

　　“一起流亡的日子，想想还有些期待啊。”

　　风力传来先寇布的声音，菲列特利加下意识摸了摸嘴唇。

　　他们都是追逐同一颗星星的人。

 

　　接下来的日子充满了鲜血。

　　“不对要上战场的我说些什么吗？”先寇布对着菲列特利加递出一只玫瑰，鲜血般炽热。菲列特利加把它放在心口，掏出枪：“需要我掩护你吗？”与其去惴惴不安不可知的明天，不如亲吻今天的玫瑰，菲列特利加觉得自己快被这个男人同化了。

　　先寇布笑着走出准备室：“菲列特利加，工作结束之后可以一起喝一杯吗？”　　

——END——　　


End file.
